Convivendo com Uchiha Sasuke
by Naa-sensei
Summary: Sakura dita 10 dicas básicas para o convívio com seu marido: Uchiha Sasuke.


Olá, primeira fanfic aqui!

Espero que gostem!

_Primeiro Dica: Não o acorde_

Se você não quiser ser morta pelas mãos do seu próprio marido, então nunca, em hipótese alguma, tente acordá-lo. Sasuke tem um dom natural de sempre acordar na hora certa – embora às vezes isso falhe – mas mesmo assim, não o acorde.

Ele vai te perturbar por um bom tempo, sem falar no castigo que receberá à noite.

_Segunda Dica: Faça tomates no café, no almoço e no jantar_

Argh, eu sei, isso é terrível, mas para Uchiha Sasuke é o paraíso. O grande problema é que você, como esposa, tem que aguentar o fardo.

Salada de tomate, arroz com tomate, tomate frito, enroladinho de tomate, rámen com tomate, suco de tomate... Hugh, isso seria uma indigestão chegando?

_Terceira Dica: Evite parar para conversar com seu admirador na rua_

Oh, sim, uma das mais importantes.

Certamente ninguém imaginaria que Sasuke Uchiha , o orgulhoso, egocêntrio, inalcansável vingador seria ciumento. Difícil de acreditar, porém é a mais pura verdade.

Um dos maiores erros da minha vida foi parar para conversar com Lee na rua. Eu não tinha a intenção de provocar ciúmes nem nada do tipo, mas fazia tempo que eu não via meu ex-admirador e achei que um abraço não faria mal.

O grande problema é que Sasuke estava ao meu lado.

Ele parou. Observou. Franziu a sobrancelha. Enrugou a testa. Respirou fundo.

Logo em seguida eu era carregada no colo por um Sasuke furioso que havia acabado de tentar matar o meu amigo com um Chidori. A sorte foi Naruto chegar bem na hora.

Mas ainda não entendo porque o Lee me evita toda vez que o encontro na rua. Não foi tão grave assim, foi?

_Quarta Dica: Não use roupas curtas_

Comprar aquele vestido roxo justo, que ia até a metade da minha coxa realmente não foi uma boa ideia. Ao vê-lo, Sasuke simplesmente pirou e me proibiu de sair nas ruas com ele.

De acordo com suas palavras, uma mulher séria e casada não deveria sair assim de casa, não deveria mostrar seu corpo para outros homens e definitivamente não iria na despedida de solteiro de sua amiga com uma roupa depravada como aquela.

Ah, mas não houve reclamação alguma quando resolvi usá-lo há uma noite, embora ele tenha sido retirado de meu corpo em questão de dois segundos.

Pelo menos eu pude aproveitar a noite.

_Quinta Dica: Não faça exames de rotina em seu antigo Sensei – ou melhor, em nenhum ninja do sexo masculino._

Uchiha Sasuke não ficou feliz ao abrir a porta da minha sala de supetão e encontrar meu ex-sensei Hatake Kakashi apenas com a roupa de baixo para um exame rotineiro.

Não foi surpresa ele tentar atacar o homem com o jutsu aprendido através do próprio.

Naquela noite, uma Tsunade visivelmente encabulada me informou que a Ino-porca faria os exames de rotina no meu lugar.

_Sexta Dica: Não aceite cuidar do filho hiperativo do Naruto quando Sasuke estiver em casa_

Os olhos pidantes do pequeno Minato foram impossíveis de resistir.

Uma hora depois a casa estava de pernas para o ar. O banheiro estava sujo de barro, havia prato quebrados no chão, os livros estavam sujos e rasgados, chocolate enfeitava os móveis e os preciosos tomates de Sasuke estavam esmagados no chão da cozinha.

Naruto ficou surpreso ao chegar na casa de seu amigo e encontrar seu filho amarrado em uma cadeira com um Sasuke sorrindo sinistramente para ele.

_Sétima Dica: Evite dizer "não" às sua fantasias sexuais_

Hum... Isso é um assunto íntimo, mas tudo bem.

Como posso dizer... Bem, por trás do rosto sempre fechado de Sasuke, há na verdade um homem ninfomaníaco. Essa é a verdade.

Na última vez, ele pediu para que eu me fantasiasse de gatinha sexy e ainda quis me banhar de suco de tomate pra poder me... Bem, você sabe.

Mas é claro que eu disse não. Ficar cheirando à tomate definitivamente não estava nos meus planos.

Grande erro.

No dia seguinte encontrei suco de tomate espalhado por toda a cozinha e por minhas roupas.

Porque ele tinha que ser um vingador mesmo?

_Oitava Dica: Não perca a aliança_

- Onde está sua aliança?

...

- Eu perdi.

Estas palavras foram o começo de uma guerra. Como assim eu havia perdido minha aliança? Que tipo de esposa eu era?

Até tentei argumentar dizendo que provavelmente fora em uma missão hiper agitada, mas... Não teve jeito.

Eu tive que satisfazer todos os seus desejos por uma semana.

Bem, até que não foi tão ruim.

_Nona Dica: Não diga que achava Uchiha Itachi um homem gostoso_

- Então, eu andei vendo umas fotos do arquivo de Konoha, - disse Ino, inclinando-se na mesa – E eu vi umas fotos do Itachi.

- E? – perguntei, olhando para os lados tentando ver se meu marido estava por perto.

- E, _caramba_! Ele era um cara muito gostoso! Até trouxe uma foto pra você ver!

- Hum. – olhe a foto – Você tem razão. Ele realmente era...

- Era o que?

Ino sumiu em questão de segundos. Apenas Sasuke e eu sobramos na cozinha.

Oh, ele havia ouvido tudo. Poderia sabe pela sua expressão de gato mordo.

- Er...

Ele estreitou os olhos.

Resultado: mais uma semana sendo seu aperitivo sexual. Mas como disse antes: não é como se fosse ruim. Acho que vou falar sobre o Itachi mais vezes...

Se bem que ele realmente era gostoso.

_Décima e última dica: Não engravide de gêmeos já de primeira._

- GÊMEOS?

O grito de Sasuke foi ouvido por toda a Konoha.

Mas ele não tinha o direito de reclamar. Realmente não tinha.

Quem estava parecendo uma orca era eu, não ele!

Se bem que valeu a pena vê-lo sorrindo docemente para os dois bebezinhos de cabelos extremamente escuros.

Não aguentei, tive que tirar uma foto escondida.

PS: Ele achou a foto uma semana depois e a jogou no fogo. No fim, tive que fazer tudo o que ele quisesse de novo por duas semanas.

Não que eu estivesse reclamando.

Com amor e escondida dentro do armário para meu marido não ver,

Uchiha Sakura.


End file.
